Harvey the Crane Engine
Harvey is a tank engine with a crane mounted on top of his boiler, which makes him look rather unusual. He is involved in repair, recovery and industrial jobs on the railway. Bio When Harvey first came to the island, the engines said he looked different and all the engines except Thomas did not trust Harvey, but when he rescued Percy after an accident with some Troublesome Trucks at a bridge, they realised that his difference was what made him special. Since then, he has proved very useful, using his crane arm for maintenance, building and clearing up. He mainly works at Brendam and the yard, but his favourite place to be is at the Water Works, where he is said to live. Since his addition to the railway, Harvey has helped after many accidents, but he could not do it alone, so Rocky was brought to help. In the seventeenth season, Bill and Ben made fun of Harvey for being both a crane and an engine. However, Porter helped Harvey see to the positives of being a crane engine. The dock manager asked Harvey to deliver flatbeds of scrap metal to Vicarstown since Edward had been delayed, but because he wasn't paying attention when he was going down Gordon's Hill, his flatbeds derailed and made a terrible mess. Fortunately for Harvey, he was able to use his crane to clear it up and was able to deliver the cargo. He also helped Thomas back onto the rails after an accident. In the eighteenth season, Harvey helped Samson with the building of The Earl's new Dinosaur Park and later helped Samson with collecting track side scrap for the scrapyards while Scruff was being repaired. In the twentieth season, Harvey helped lift Percy's brakevan back on the tracks after Thomas crashed into it when he was being pushed down the hill by the Troublesome Trucks, and helped lift a fallen tree off the tracks after Skiff was able to warn Duck and Oliver about it before they crashed. In the twenty-first season, Diesel tried to make mischief between him and Daisy by saying that the other was boasting about being unique. However, this led to the two becoming good friends. Also, when a branch got stuck in his gears, he tried to fix the problem himself, only to make himself derail in a tunnel. Persona Harvey is a relentlessly cheery, big-hearted, helpful crane engine. He has a very unusual shape, due to his crane attachment atop his boiler, which he can be sensitive about should other engines make fun of it. However, he is very able to show that his crane is very useful in lifting cargo, trucks, and sometimes some smaller engines. He has a booming, thoughtful voice and large wooden buffers. He is happy to work anywhere, ready to help clear up after an accident, and offer words of care, comfort, and advice. Livery Harvey is painted burgundy with yellow and red lining and brown, square, wooden buffers. His name is written in yellow on his sides and the number "27" is written on both sides of his crane arm in yellow. Basis Harvey is based on Dübs Crane Engine No. 4101, nicknamed "Dubsy", built in Glasgow, Scotland. "Dubsy" is presently based at the Foxfield Railway in Blythe Bridge, Staffordshire, England. Appearances Voice Actors Trivia Quotes :"Maybe my coming here wasn't such a good idea, Sir." :"Nonsense!" :"But the engines don't like me, I'm too different." :"Different" is what makes you special." - Harvey and the Fat Controller, Harvey to the Rescue, sixth season. :"Hey there! You're a Really Useful Engine... or should I say, you're a Really Useful Crane!" :"I'm a crane engine, so you can say either I suppose." :"Oooh, look Ben. It's Harvey! What's he doing down at the docks?" :"He's probably trying to go fishing, Bill. Better put your hook in the water, Harvey, if you want to catch something!" - Porter, Harvey, Bill and Ben, Gone Fishing, seventeenth season. Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * Take Along (discontinued) * Take-n-Play * Adventures (sold only in Construction Crew 4-Pack) * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) * TrackMaster (redesign) * Tomica * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Wind-up (normal and metallic) * Pocket Fantasy (discontinued) * Nakayoshi * New Block * Capsule Collection * Wood de:Harvey es:Harvey pl:Hubcio he:הארווי hu:Harvey Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:0-4-0 Category:Cranes Category:North Western Railway Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:Trains Category:Red Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Steam Engines Category:Disney Characters Category:Wreck-It Ralph Characters Category:HiT Entertainment Characters Category:2002 Introductions